


Muscles Like Mt. Matavanu

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: writers_choice, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Luke Hobbs could never be a superhero, if only because he's a superman.Written for challenge 704 - "up, up, and away" at writers_choice.





	Muscles Like Mt. Matavanu

People never think that Luke Hobbs could be a superhero because he's strong enough on his own. He doesn't have a dorky alias either. He wears a flak vest, not a cape, and in a way, the people who dismiss any idea he's a genuine superhero are correct.

Luke doesn't call himself a superhero. He hates the word. It suggests he does something extraordinary when in fact this is just his job. No, Luke is most certainly a superman.

His costume is black and khaki, not red and blue. With boots that are big enough to bust down the doors of Olympus and muscles as large as Mt Matavanu, he doesn't need a big H on his chest just to show off how many criminals he's taken down.

Besides, superheroes have egos, and they never work well in teams if the Avengers are anything to go by. The one thing that's kept Luke alive for the past five years is knowing whatever stupid shit he pulls, the four men who walk beside him will have his back. Wilkes, Fusco, Mac and Chato are his brothers in arms, his family. Hobbs would put his head on the chopping block if it meant keeping them alive.

He's only a superhero when it matters, when Agent Hobbs is shaken off and Daddy comes home to find his baby girl sprawled out on the couch watching Aisha kick the Trix's butts.

"Sam, look who's home," his wife, Shana, calls out.

The gentle curve of her lips lights her eyes with happiness and Luke just wants to sweep her off her feet and carry her into their bedroom like he did their wedding night. She's five foot ten of unassuming beauty, with short dark curls and soft sun-kissed sepia skin. There's only been one woman for him since he was seventeen, and she's standing right in front of him.

She kisses him on the lips, hugs him, and thanks HaShem he's home. "Welcome back."

Sam comes running, with a pair of homemade wings hanging from her back, and wearing a pair of khaki shorts and hiking boots. "Daddy!"

"There's my girl! You been behaving for Momma while I was away?" Luke says, eyeing her suspiciously. She's a climber just like he was, and that means she finds herself in all sorts of trouble given the opportunity.

She giggles and squeals as he picks her up, her small hands barely covering the top half of his wrists. Daddy's big and tall, and when he sits her on his shoulders, she can see everything. Samantha's also turning five in three weeks, and she knows exactly what she wants for her birthday party. Fairies. "Yes!"


End file.
